


After Math Part 2

by Sparks_Haven



Series: After Math [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Harming Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_Haven/pseuds/Sparks_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 - The Next Day. </p><p>Louis and Harry talk then Paul comes over and Louis/Niall time</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Math Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Part 2.

In the morning Harry woke up running into Louis’ room. He swung the door open only to find the room empty. Running his fingers through his curls he turns to Niall’s door, knocking on it lightly.   
Niall opened the door rubbing his eyes. “Haz, what is it? Why are you so worried?”  
Harry wiped away a tear. “Last night, after Liam was finished punishing Lou, I kinda uncuffed him. He promised he wouldn’t leave the house but he’s gone. Li is going to be so mad at me.”  
Niall shook his head. “Harry, go tell Liam or just go downstairs and wait he may be back before Li wakes up or maybe go out looking for him.”  
Harry nodded walking downstairs and sat in the living room waiting for Lou to come back home.   
10 minutes later he heard the door open. And heard Louis’s unmistakable voice. “Everyone’s still asleep, good.”  
Harry walked up behind him. “You sure about that, Lou?”  
“Yikes” Louis yelped putting the bottle behind him turning around to look at Harry. “Hazza, you know you shouldn’t scare people like that.”  
Harry glared at him. “What are you hiding behind your back there, Lou?” He knew it was alcohol he wouldn’t be hiding anything else.   
“Nothing.” He put the bottle on the table behind him, showing harry his empty hands. “Now I’m going to bed, I need some more sleep.”  
Harry hugged him. “Lou, please don’t shut me out. You’re pushing everyone away. Please come sit and talk to me. Don’t go to bed now, I’m begging you.”   
“Harry, I’ve been up all night.”  
Harry shook his head. “No, you owe me this. I will even let you drink that while we talk.”   
Louis huffed. “Fine, we can talk.” He picked up the bottle walking over to the couch taking a seat.   
Harry walked over sitting beside him. “You scared me this morning, Lou. I went to check your room and you were gone. I was terrified that Li would be really very mad at me.”  
Louis nodded again. “I’m sorry, Hazza. I just needed more to drink and with Niall dumping all of mine from last night that I had left when he was with Zayn. It’s all I could do. I was gonna text you but I couldn’t find my phone.”   
Harry put his head in his hands shaking it. “You lost that phone while we were away, Lou. Why or how did you do that?”  
“I don’t know!” He yells taking a final gulp from the bottle that was in his hands.   
Harry shook his head again, closing his eyes. “Fine, go get dressed we have one final interview to get to.”  
Lou’s eyes turned to glared at him. “So you want to send me away too, you are just like the others Harry, I thought you would understand, that you wouldn’t force me to go.” He threw the bottle against the wall, before marching into the kitchen opening the fridge. “NIALL!” He yelled from the fridge.  
Harry rushed into the kitchen. “Lou, you need to be quiet. You don’t want to wake up Liam, he’ll be really mad if you do that.” He scans the drawers trying to remember the location of Lou’s tracking collar. They had gotten it for him ages ago when they found out that if he drank too much that he’d go out streaking.   
He shook his head before grabbing a bottle from the fridge walking to the cupboard for a cup. “You know what, Hazza? You and Li aren’t that far off each other. You both want the old Louis back. Well fuck you all. He’s gone, he left a long while ago and he isn’t coming back.” He pulls his sleeves up, lifting his wrists up showing Harry the fresh cuts. “I tried to stay sober, I really did but this ... this is what happed when that occurred. I can’t be sober, please respect that Haz and go get me more.” He grabbed the sink hanging his head.   
Harry nodded. “I know where some is.” He walked over to the drawer grabbing the collar. “But before I go you are putting this on.”  
He shook his head. “Hazza, look I’m not going to leave, just go grab it. The farthest I might go is the living room, I promise.”  
Harry walked over to him. “Lou, you promised me that last night so I wouldn’t put this on you. Then you left at one point during the night. So this is the deal; you want more to drink you will put this on willingly or I text Liam to come and watch you.”   
Louis laughed. “You’d really tell Liam, he’d ask about the mess in the living room. Hazza, I promise I will stay. But if you’re that nervous there are cuffs in the drawer use them.”  
Harry shook his head. “You heard the deal, you want more you put this on willingly.”  
Lou shook his head, shutting his eyes, feeling the effects of the alcohol leaving. “It comes off when you return?” he asked quietly.  
Harry laughed. “No, it stays on until Paul goes to take you this afternoon after the interview. That is the deal.”  
Louis shook his head. “Hazza, text Niall he can watch me. I don’t want you putting the collar on.”   
Harry smiled. “Niall, won’t do that. He can’t stop you from running if you do that. So it’s Liam or the collar or you don’t have any. You know you can try and stay sober today. Liam and I would help you, make sure you don’t get a knife or anything sharp.”  
He slumped against the sink. “Harry, you can’t do this. I can’t stay sober. I know you would try to but that is something you can’t promise me. Please, Harry, I can’t run, I can’t even walk or stand on own.”   
Harry huffed. “Fine.” He walked over to the drawer grabbing the fuzzy cuffs from there. He hugged him around the waist. “Come on, Lou. Let’s get you sitting down at the table. I will cuff you to one of the chairs.” He helped him walk over to the table taking a seat. He cuffs him to the chair making sure he was okay to stay there. “I will be back in a few minutes. I don’t think that I have to tell you that if you leave I’m going to be extremely mad.”   
Lou nodded, resting his head on one arm on the table.  
He kissed Lou’s forehead before walking out of the kitchen going upstairs to his room grabbing the bottle before turning and leaving the room almost running into Liam.  
Liam looked at the bottle. “Harry, don’t tell me you’re drinking at this time in the morning?”   
He shook his head. “Nope, it’s um ...”  
Liam shook his head, grabbing the bottle away from Harry, pulling it out of his hands. “No Harry, you wouldn’t be helping Louis get drunk right now.”  
Harry shook his head, grabbing the bottle back from Liam. “Not drink, just a little tipsy. Liam, he isn’t good. He was almost crying. Plus, I’m only giving him one cup anyway.” He walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
Liam followed him down, looking into the living room seeing the mess that was in there. He followed him into the kitchen looking at Lou who was laying down with his head on the table. He walked over looking down at him. “How are you feeling this morning?”   
Lou shrugged. “Not great, my wrists are hurting.”  
Liam nodded, looking over as Harry mixed him a drink. “Make sure it isn’t too strong there Haz.”  
Harry nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s weak, there isn’t that much alcohol in the bottle anyway.” He dug into his pocket pulling out the key that was there. “You want to uncuff him?”  
Liam nodded taking the key and taking the cuffs off of Lou but keeping a hold on one looking at the cuts that were on his left wrist. “Lou, can I please put something on it?”  
Louis nodded.  
Liam got up grabbing bandages, cream, gauze and a warm wet cloth bringing them over to the table. “I need both wrists on the table. It might sting a little bit.” He took a cloth dabbing at the cuts that were there trying to wash off some of the dried blood.  
Louis pulled away. “Li, that hurts.”   
Harry walked over placing the cup on the table. “Lou, here’s your drink. Please let him clean and bandage your cuts. I know it hurts but the pain will be short.”  
He grabbed the glass smelling it. “Harry, this smells like orange juice. I thought you said you were grabbing me some alcohol?” He thought for a second keeping both hands around the cup. “And when Li tries to clean the cuts they hurt. They are fine, how they are right now. Can’t we just leave them alone?”  
Harry sighed taking a seat on the chair behind Louis. “I’m sorry, Lou. But Liam needs to do this.” He grabbed his arms holding them out for Liam.  
Liam smiled. “Harry, we will do this one at a time then he can keep drinking that.” He looked at Louis grabbing his hand. “Lou, I will try to be quick with this, I promise you alright?”   
He pulled away, “No they are fine. They don’t hurt.”  
Liam sighed, “Lou, I will call Paul if I have to and it will be the hospital.”   
Lou sighed, giving in. “FINE!” he handed him back his left wrist, letting Harry hold his wrist again.  
After 20 minutes and a combination of Lou screaming, Harry trying to comfort him and Liam trying to quickly get all the dried blood off, it was finished.   
Zayn and Niall came down just after the screaming stopped completely they both walked in together, Zayn rubbing his wrists quietly looking at Harry and Liam.  
After a few minutes Paul arrived walking into the kitchen. “Guys, living room NOW!” He turned looking directly at Lou. “We need to discuss today.”   
They all nodded leaving the kitchen; Liam blocked the stairs when Lou attempted to run up them.   
Paul glared over at him. “Sit down, Lou.”  
“Fine, might as well get this over with!” He huffed, taking a sip of his tea that Liam had made for him after finishing one wrist. “What do you want to talk about?”   
“What is going to happen today. Lou I don’t know if you realize this but your behaviour alone has been extremely irresponsible. That alone I don’t know how you actually manage to fall asleep at night ...” Paul takes a breath meeting eyes with Lou. “Oh yes I do, you drink until you’re comatose. Do you know how bad this is: The undisciplined behaviour, the simple lack of respect for not only the laws but your band mates and brothers?”   
Lou started to tear up looking at the others who were sitting in the living room along with him. “I’m not the only one who drinks. Niall and Zayn both get drunk much more often than I do.”  
Liam put a hand on his shoulder. “Lou, they can control themselves and they don’t need to drink at 5 in the morning to keep them drunk in order to survive the day.”  
He stood up. “Fine, I get this. All of you want me gone, then I’ll leave.” He took off upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.   
Harry looked over at Liam. “You could have been nicer about that, Li. You know he’s had a rough morning.”  
Niall nodded “I’ll go check on him.” He walked up the stairs knocking lightly on the door. “Lou, you okay?”  
Louis sat on his bed, running the knife down his wrists. “Go away, Niall. You will all be happier when I’m gone.”   
Niall just banged on the door. “No, Lou you ... you can’t ... do that ... you can’t do that to us.” He banged on the door again. “Lou, please we need you. You can’t leave us like this.”  
Louis looked around the room. “I want Haz, Ni please go get him for me.”  
Niall walked down the stairs. “Harry he wants you, I’m gonna call the radio show tell them that we aren’t coming.”  
Harry walked upstairs knocking on Lou’s door. “Boo it’s me. Come on open the door.”  
Lou slowly opened the door. “Hazza, I can’t do this. I’m scared what are they going to do to me there?”   
Harry hugged him. “They are going to teach you how to live without needing to do this, any of this. Isn’t that what you want?”  
Lou nodded. “But can’t I just stay here and do it with all of you, can’t you guys stay here and help me instead?”  
Harry walked over to the bed, pulling Lou with him. “Lou, we can’t do this here, but I promise you we will come visit you every day. But you have taken this too far for us to help you alone.”  
Lou started crying again. “Can’t we just call someone and have them come here? I don’t want to leave you or here.”   
Harry looked at him. “I can see what I can do. But Lou you have to promise me that you will listen to Li and Niall. Whatever they say, and if just once you don’t you will be leaving.”  
Louis hesitated a bit. “Can’t you be in charge for this?”  
Harry shook his head, standing up. “Nope, sorry. Now you gonna come downstairs or am I calling Niall up here?” He looked over at Lou. “I want your knife and both razor blades you have.”   
Louis got up grabbing the three blades and 4 knives that were hidden in his bedroom and the attached bathroom. Hoping that by grabbing all he had he’d show Harry he wanted to do this.  
Niall walked into the room just as Louis returned from the bathroom.   
He handed them all over to Harry sitting on the bed. “That’s all of them.”  
Harry nodded, looking to Niall. “I need to talk to Liam, Zayn and Paul for a few minutes. Can you just watch him for me? He should behave for you.”   
Niall nodded. “Harry, I know what you want to say to them did you want some advice?”  
He nodded. “That would be great.”  
“Liam was saying that you came down to ask that there would be ground rules and he and I would be enforcing them. But he would be willing to try and that Lou goes and gets the cuts checked out. There are a few other things but those are the general ones.”  
Harry walked over kneeling in front of Louis. “Lou, do you agree to this?”  
Louis nodded, rubbing his wrist, “Ya I am okay with this.”  
Harry nodded down to him as he stood up putting a hand on his shoulder. “Okay I will go discuss this with Liam. If anything happens while I’m down there you know what will happen.”  
They both nodded. “OK Haz you are just downstairs. If I need you I’ll just come down to you.”  
Harry nodded leaving the room, going downstairs to find Liam, Zayn and Paul sitting in the living room.   
Liam looked up, pointing at the open seat. “So he wants to stay?”  
Harry nodded. “Niall said that you had a way that you’d be okay with trying once more?”  
Paul nodded. “Get him down here. I’ll take him while the four of you discuss everything. Then I’ll pick up lunch for you five as well as Josh, Sandy, and Dan.”  
Liam nodded. “Sounds good Paul. Zayn can you text those three? I’ll go tell Louis the plan.” He walked up the stairs, looking in Louis's room, seeing no one there. He turned knocking on Niall’s door.  
Niall opened it slightly. “What’s up, Li?”  
Liam shook his head. “Paul is ready to take Louis to the hospital to look at his cuts.”  
Niall gulped. “Right now, can’t he wait like 10-15 minutes? Lou is slightly busy at the moment.”   
Liam raised an eyebrow, “He’s busy, with what?”  
Niall opened the door. “See for yourself.”  
Liam walked into the room. Seeing exactly what Niall had said to him. “You brought out his toys? Why might I ask? You knew we wanted to take him to the hospital.”  
Niall nodded, pushing Liam out the door. “Lou, be good and I will be back in a few minutes. If I hear any sounds the cage goes on until you get back from the hospital okay?”  
Louis nodded, not wanting the cage to be left on.  
Niall left the room closing the door behind him. “I know that Liam. But when Harry left the room he got frantic and he agreed to everything just to take his mind off of the hospital. He’s scared. He wanted a drink but when I suggested this he said it would probably go over better with you. I can have him ready to go in 10 minutes I promise. Just get Zayn up here to help me.”  
Liam nodded. “Why don’t we all help you?”  
Niall nodded going back into the room, Louis was wiggling on the bed making really small whining noises. Niall nodded, walking over grabbing the cage that was sitting on the bedside table. “Lou I told you that only if you were quiet this would be good, but I think I have a different idea though. But as promised before you go the cage will go on.”  
Louis looked at him wide-eyed, shaking his head just as fast as he could. “No Niall I promise I didn’t mean to make any noises I was trying to be really quiet.”  
Niall smiled nodding. “Don’t worry, Lou. I was joking the boys are on the way up to help get you ready so we are going to have to be quick or you have the choice we can wait until you get back from the hospital and have Sandy, Dan and Josh participate too.”  
Louis smiled looking down at his throbbing cock. “Can I just have one quick orgasm right now? Then when we get back we can resume this?”  
Niall nodded. “Who do you want?”  
Louis’ face went beat red he shut his eyes and looked away from Niall.   
Niall ran his finger up the back side of his cock. “Now Lou you have to tell me, or I could just put the cage on you right now and you will be nice and ready when you get back. It’ll give you something else to think about.”  
Louis nodded. “Thanks Niall.”  
He nodded. “No problem. You are going to have to talk to Liam and me each day before bed. We will discuss that though when you return from the hospital. Now I will warm this up a bit but it is going on. I will tell Liam that there has been a change of plans. You stay here and be good and think about what you want to wear. You can’t dress yourself for the next while. That is another ground rule that you will be following. “  
Louis smiled. “Okay Ni. Thanks for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 should be up soon.   
> Kudos and Comments are awesome!
> 
> \- Sparks


End file.
